Family Jinx
by Konsui's Little Brother
Summary: Jinx has had more than her fair share of families but, in her mind, only two of them are worth mentioning. This is what she thinks of those two families, two very different families.
1. Titans East

A/N: I'm going to apologize for this ahead of time. It's not very good, the other chapter might be a bit better as it will be about her 'second family', also known as the Hive Five. I hope it is decent.

Raelover123: I know that this isn't technically what you wanted but I've never done anything with the Titans East before. I hope that this still works for you. There will be a second chapter up in a week or so.

* * *

Jinx had been in several families over the years, something like three, but the one she was in now was defiantly the strangest.

Jinx had only joined Titans East because she liked Kid Flash. In fact, she hadn't even been planning on joining. When she first switched sides, back when the war against the Brain was going on, she hadn't been planning on staying good. In fact, she had just planned on being a good guy long enough to defeat the Brain and then she was going to go her own merry way.

Of course it couldn't just go like she had planned. The fight ended and she had gone over to say her good byes to Kid Flash when the bomb-shell hit. Bumblebee had invited her to join her team.

Jinx hadn't been planning on accepting either but K.F. talked her into it. He could smooth-talk his way out of almost anything. So Jinx ended up accepting the offer and becoming an Honorary Member of the organization that had tried to throw her in jail more times than she could count.

It had been really awkward at first, she hadn't known anything about the team she was joining except what their powers were. K.F. was the only exception but she couldn't hang around him all the time, she wasn't that type of girl.

After a while Jinx, when Jinx learned how things were done, it got a lot easier. In fact, it was almost like they had excepted her into their family.

That threw her. Jinx couldn't see herself ever fitting into the 'family' that they had made. After all, it seemed so balanced.

Bumblebee was defiantly in charge, sort of like the mother or the eldest sister. If she was having a bad day...Well, you better just leave her alone or you might end up sporting a 'sting' or a sore cheek and jaw.

Bee kept everyone in line too. She didn't take cheek from any one, even if you were her friend and team-mate. If you back sassed her or wouldn't leave one of the other members alone than you'd more than likely end up with a red hand-print on your face.

Jinx thought that Bee was sort of like her in that way. Neither of them stood for the piggish-ness or boyish-ness of the other members. In fact the taller girl was probably the only reason that the tower they stayed in hadn't been turned into the city dump.

Jinx couldn't help but think of Aqualad as a sister-like figure. He was always going on about something or another. Hair, clothes, messes that the other boys left, constantly being hit on. Oh, the list went on and on.

Most of the time he acted like a spoiled little brat though. Always complaining about something and starting fights with Speedy. The boy was a menace, a menace that defiantly should have been a girl, but still a menace.

And Jinx didn't think his rivalry with Beast Boy could get any more annoying. The shape-shifter was obviously more powerful, about as annoying though. In Jinx's mind, Aqualad should toughen up and stop being a jerk every time he got within a 200 foot radius of Beast Boy.

Speedy was alright, he was a little too much like the boy-blunder for Jinx's liking though, an older brother to the Titans East. He wasn't anywhere near as severe as the boy-blunder but he was still pretty bad. He trained, he ate, he junked the place up, he ate, he trained some more, he got into fights with Aqualad, he ate, he slept, he got into fights with Aqualad over the fish-boys eating habits, and then he trained a bit more.

Actually, the only thing that Jinx really disliked about Speedy was the way he ate. He ate constantly, most of it being junk food, and he never gained any weight! The guy was a stick-figure among stick-figures and he ate like a horse! Jinx and Bee had to watch what they ate but Speedy could just shove whatever he wanted into his mouth and not gain single pound!

And he was one of the biggest pigs that Jinx had ever had the displeasure of living with. He fixed himself a TV dinner, ate it, and then he'd just drop the container where ever he was standing at the time. It was the same with dirty clothes, of course Bee made him pick them up, but still!

Mas and Menos were tolerable most of the time, hard to understand but tolerable. The two were always together and always, always talking. Bee, and sometimes Jinx herself, were the only ones that could get them to be quiet and even then they were only silent for a few minutes. They reminded her of those foreign cousins that came to visit and never moved out.

It was kind of aggravating to Jinx that she couldn't understand everything they said but she was getting better. She got some of their words slowed down enough that she just had to decipher their Spanish.

They were messy too but seeing as they were still kids, only nine years old, her and Bee usually forgave them and helped them pick up their messes. Actually she didn't really mind the two of them until it was time for bed, which they always argued about.

As was probably already guessed, Kid Flash had been her favorite of the Titans East when she started, they were dating after all, but now she wasn't so sure. K. F. was like that annoying kid brother that thought he was the coolest thing since sliced bread. Really he wasn't, it was just too bad that she was just now realizing that.

He could smooth talk his way out of almost anything, the exception being an angry Bee, and he didn't get why he couldn't just do what he wanted. He thought he was in charge, thought he should be in charge, and really wasn't a big fan of Bumble Bee.

He was a pig just like every other boy in the team, he was a glutton, he was a stick figure like Speedy, he didn't bother listening to most of the rules, he didn't like most of his team mates, he really wasn't 'all that' either. Jinx was starting to doubt everything that she had liked about him.

For now, Jinx would struggle through the awkwardness and the weird looks that the other Honorary Titans gave her at group meetings. She would stick around and tough it out but she wouldn't try to make a spot in the family because truthfully...She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand to be around them or how much longer she could stand to fight 'villains'.

She knew that if she ever met up with the Hive-Five, her old team, her old family, she would leave the Titans and go back to them. No questions asked. It was defiantly how it would go.

Jinx was a villain at heart, not some goody-two-shoes Titan. She wasn't going to be able to make a place in the Titans family because she wasn't going to try. She didn't want a spot there. Jinx was just going to wait until she met up with Gizmo and the others before she would pull a switch-a-roo and go back to where she really belonged. Until then...She would just have to tough being the odd one out, the misfit. But she was used to being that and she could act like it didn't matter for a little bit longer.


	2. The Hive Five

A/N: Look! Look! I tell you all that I will never abandon a story and I don't! It's crappy, in my opinion, but it's done. Sorry it took so long but I somehow managed to loose the file...While it was saved to my computer. And then I didn't want to re-write it so, well, this is what you all get. Again, apologies to everyone that I have let down! (To those reading my newer pieces, my writing style has changed. As I said, this is an old file that I just found.)

* * *

Jinx would never say that she knew everything. She would never say that she knew 'personnal things' about many people. She was certaintly not one to tell people that she was home-sick.

It wasn't so much the 'home' itself that she missed, the tower that Titans East lived in was much better. It was the people. She missed her family. Not her mother. Not her two sisters. But her real family.

In her real family she wasn't the oldest, she was just the one in charge. As the only female she was the one that they had deemed 'responsble' for keeping the house -or what they liked to call a house- up and running. So what did she do? She got a puppy-crush on a super hero and left them.

She left her brothers. She left them to fend for themselves. She let them freeze! Jinx knew that they had gotten loose, she wasn't sure how but they were out and alive, she just wasn't ready to confront them yet.

-x-

Her youngest brother, Gizmo. He was the baby of the group even if he didn't like people to think that, let alone call him that. She couldn't look at any electronic device with out thinking of the younger boy.

Jinx knew that Gizmo didn't have any family, they were all dead. Even the aunts and uncles that you usually had even when you didn't know about them. He had no one outside of his team.

Jinx knew that if he was given the chance to, he would become a vegan. Gizmo was a health nut. He hated eating the greasy, fat-filled, heart-clogging food that the Hive Five ate because it was all that they could afford.

Jinx knew that even though he was only twelve years old he was smarter than Cyborg would ever be. He was smarter because he had streetsmarts. He was smarter because he had to be or he wouldn't still be alive.

Jinx knew that even though he wouldn't have shown it to any of the other Hive Five members, when she left he had probably gone into his room and bawled his eyes out. Then he would have gone on a cleaning spree through his room and criticized everyone he came across.

-x-

Her more annoying brother, Billy Numerous. The boy was country as country as you could get. Accent, farm stories, a perpetual tan that never seemed to go away even though it had been years since he worked in daylight.

Billy was a down-home, country boy at heart. He had the accent, the speech, he even had the stupid country comments and all of those annoying sayings that really didn't make any sense.

After their 'jobs' when they had either had to fight with the Titans, the police, or even the few times that one of them had actually been arrested...Billy was the one that complained how tired he was and then compared it to something from his days on the counrtyside.

He was the one that, even if no one wanted to admit it, kept everyone smiling and shaking their heads and he never really let anyone just sink into self pity with out -and this is quote en quote- 'a valid reason'.

Jinx was pretty sure that he would have been the only one to keep his complaints about her leaving to himself. He might say something here or there but it would mostly just be him trying to make the others cheer up.

Then there was the peace-maker of the group, the medium so to speak, Kyd Wykkyd. With a name like that, and with an appearence like his, everyone thought that he was the leader of the group. The real truth was that Kyd Wykkyd was nothing more than that. A kid.

-x-

Kyd's idea of a good heist was being able to steal a matress or an armful of pillows. He didn't really like stealing money or jewels or anything like that. He did it because he had too and because he knew that it was easier for him than it was for the others.

No, Kyd's idea of a good haul was some pillows and a new mattress or two so that he could build a fort when he got back. He was in the Hive Five because they were the only family he had; and while he didn't push that thought on anyone, they could all tell it was how he really felt.

He lived, day to day, knowing that the Hive Five would always be there waiting for him when he got home. When he got out of jail. When he came back from a beating, normally one he got because of someone else's wrong-doing. And Jinx knew she had probably hurt him, and hurt him bad, when she left.

-x-

And then there was Mammoth. If Jinx was considered the mother of the group, then Mammoth was a father to the younger members. He was fiercely protective of them and he had no qualms letting the whole world know it. Jinx figured it was because he was already an older brother so he knew how to act.

With the Hive Five, he was a gruff father figure. If they couldn't go to Jinx for some reason or another, and, being boys, sometimes they couldn't, then it was Mammoth they went to. Because he would listen, he would offer some gruff advice, and he would send them on their way if it was nothing serious. There was no coddling and, sometimes, that was what they needed.

When they went battle though, it was all nails and anger and _don't touch my family_ fury. Because they were all that Mammoth had left and he would let no one near them if he could help it. Not the Titans, not the Brain, not Brother Blood himself.

And Jinx had left him, just like she had left all the others. Because she fancied a super hero. Mammoth didn't trust easily and Jink knew, with that feeling you got when there was no alternative to it, that it was trust she would never get back. Didn't deserve to get back.

-x-

It is for those reasons, those betrayals, that she stays at Titans East. Even though she knows she doesn't belong there, never really belonged there. She doesn't think she'd belong with the Hive Five now either. Not while she carried the guilt over what she did to them.

So she purses her lips and closes her eyes and tells herself to just wait.

Eventually, things will work themselves out.

Hopefully, when it does, she'll have a family again.


End file.
